


Revolutionary quartet

by pinklemon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklemon/pseuds/pinklemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night they realised their symphony needed a fourth player</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolutionary quartet

It was not their goal to find a partner that evening. The three of them did not consider themselves (as yet) to be in a relationship. Their trio was on par with the musketeers in some ways, they cared greatly for justice, had romantic leanings, and one of them was French. But with that comparison, they should have known that when they saw him. What were Aramis, Porthos and Athos before they met their D’Artagnan?

“It’s fucking lit” Laurens slurred as he threw an affectionate arm around Lafayette and Mulligan. They laughed at their friend’s antics. They knew Laurens was not as drunk as he pretended to be. The act was for the bartender, who would hopefully assume that Laurens would be to drunk to start shit and let them in. This was the third bar they’d been to for the night. They were going to try not to get thrown out.

“Bonsoir tout les monde!” Lafayette shouted as they entered the bar.

“Yo bartender,can I get a pint of Sam Adams over here?” Laurens yelled.

Angelica grabbed Mulligan’s arm and dragged him away farther down the bar.

“Please tell me you can keep them under control, there are still scorch marks on the ceiling from the last time.”

“You said we weren’t allowed to lie to you about what we were doing anymore”

Mulligan gave Angelica a smile that had charmed half the student population at the university. For Angelica, it only gave her a feeling of exasperated fondness. She shared some of the motherly instinct that her sister Eliza had. She often saw Mulligan, the resident dad friend, as her partner in the endeavour to try and keep their friends out of prison. In the company of Laurens and Lafayette, Mulligan could be swept away. He usually retained a degree of responsibility over the others, but that wasn’t saying much considering most of what they got up to.

Angelica sighed “ Lie to me, it’s been a long night”

“I will keep Lafayette and Laurens under control.”

“And yourself”

“And myself”

Angelica finally allowed herself to smile. “Then you are all allowed to get drinks and Laurens doesn’t have to pretend he’s sobering up.”

Mulligan laughed and Angelica joined him. There was very little that could fool her. After they got their drinks the trio split up and went around the room in an attempt to keep their promise to Angelica. Inevitably, they were brought back together.

Mulligan was talking to someone from his history class, in the hopes of getting some company for the evening, when Lafayette draped himself over his back.

“What is it Gil?” Mulligan asked, keeping his tone light and friendly. Lafayette hated being referred to by his first name.

However, this was one of the few instances where Lafayette did not rise to the bait. “Come see who John met” he said, standing up and tugging on his arm.

Mulligan sighed and gave his apologies and his number to his companion, he would have to resume their conversation.

“Mon ami you may be angry with me now but Laurens’ promises Alexander is an absolute delight.” Lafayette led Mulligan to a corner table where Mulligan had noticed Aaron Burr sitting with a boy he hadn’t seen before. Laurens had joined them and had crowded in on the other side of the strange boy. Mulligan didn’t understand what had attracted Laurens to the boy, or what had prompted Laurens too call Lafayette and himself. The boy was attractive, small with longish hair and huge dark eyes. However, there was nothing particularly exceptional about him.

“Salut, Je m’appelle Lafayette et c’est mon ami Hercules Mulligan. Il préfère appeller Mulligan” Lafayette introduced the both of them before sitting down on the other side of the table and pulling Mulligan down with him.

The boy smiled, “ Très heureux! Mon nom est Alexander Hamilton. John a révélé je parle français?”

“Oui,” Lafayette replied, smiling even more broadly than Alexander.

Mulligan groaned. “English please for the rest of us.”

“Il est seulement tu,” Lafayette replied cheekily.

“Je suis désolé” Alexander had a twinkle of mischief in his eye as he said this. “We are done with French for the night.” Mulligan smiled back, he was beginning to see what had attracted Laurens to the boy in the first place

“Burr, Alex and I were discussing the proposal to renovate one of the old buildings the university owns to create a cultural centre for black students on campus.” John interjected.

This was a move that all three of them supported and Mulligan knew Burr did as well. Burr had helped draft the proposal, although for his own reasons he normally understated the extent of his involvement. The proposal had generated a lot of debate on campus, much of it good. Many students had at first argued that black students were being privileged over other minorites, however that initial backlash had been channelled into a much more positive movement to increase support for other minorities across campus. While there was still grumbling from those ignorant, wilfully or otherwise, to the need for such a centre, it was a step in the right direction from the university’s racist past. That is if the university could get away from its racist present and approve the funding.

Lafayette reached across the table and grabbed Alex’s hand, “Alexander you must join us at the protest next week.” The students had planned a peaceful protest at the president’s residence. The trio were going to participate, and then depending on the response from the university see how unpeaceful they had to make it.

Burr shook his head “The protest is a bad idea it will only agitate the administration more.”

The trio were only slightly shocked at this statement. Burr, while brilliant, always kept back.

“The administration needs to see we are serious and that the community stands behind this proposal” Mulligan argued.

“If we do not show them that we are serious they will keep putting it on the backburner.” Lafayett protested, “Why don’t you come as well Burr?”

“You all go, I’ll sit it out.” Burr got up as he said this and pushed in his chair,

“It’s happening whether you want it to or not Burr,” Laurens said, “Why do you hang back?”

“If you stand for nothing Burr, what do you fall for?” This was Alexander. The trio fell silent and stared at him. Alexander had turned to face Burr, half out of his chair and ready to challenge the much taller man. His face was alive and passionate.

Something flashed across Burr’s face before it settled back into it’s usual passive mask.

“You have my number Alexander, call me if you want to talk.” With that, Burr left.

Mulligan turned to look at Lafayette and Laurens while Alexander watched Burr go. Mulligan had just realised what the other two had recognised much earlier in the conversation. Alexander was lovely.

Alexander sighed and sagged back into his chair. Mulligan could not bear to see the beautiful boy so despondent when he had just been so firey and alive. He reached across the table and grabbed Alexander’s other hand.

“Let’s talk about the protest.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later the trio had realised how much Alexander could talk. While they were able to keep up with him, Alexander raced at a breakneck pace even Laurens sometimes struggled to match. They marvelled at his intelligence, though occasionally he would suddenly become shy and self concious. His eyes would dart around the table as if asking for the other’s approval. They were always quick to give it.

After talking about the protest they eventually moved on to other, more mundane topics. They found out that Alex was a freshman, a scholarship student and an orphan who had come to America from St. Croix. As they learned more about Alex and his past, they also moved physically closer to him as well. Lafayette had moved in on Alex’s other side, left vacant after Burr’s exit while Mulligan still held Alex’s hands in his much larger ones. Laurens idly played with Alex’s hair.

“Alright you lovebirds,” Alexander blushed so beautifully at Angelica’s words, “It’s closing time so get out.”

“Where do you live Alex?” Laurens asked.

“Um, my dorm is across campus.”

“Non, we cannot allow you to walk all that way,” Lafayette threw and arm around Alex’s shoulder, pulling him in closer, “You can stay by us for the night.”

“Lafayette’s right, we have plenty of space in our apartment, you would be more than welcome,” Mulligan added.

“I couldn’t” Alex said hastily, “It’s been wonderful talking to you all, I’ve never met people I connect with so well but I should really be getting back.”

“Don’t be silly,” Mulligan came behind Alex at these words and slid his hand under Alex’s arms, “It would be our pleasure.”

Alex shivered, whether it was from Mulligan’s words or the fact that he wasn’t used to being touched in such away Mulligan couldn’t tell. He considered it a good sign anyway.

Mulligan made eye contact with Lafayette and Laurens over the top of Alex’s head. Occasionally, the three of them would meet someone who they all liked so much they would invite them back to share their bed with them. They sincerely hoped Alex would accept.

“Okay,” Alex almost whispered.

They smiled and took their boy home with them, all holding onto him as they left.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex sat down on the couch nervously playing with the sleeves of his jacket as he considered his situation. It wasn’t as if he had never gone home with someone he had found attractive before, it was that he had never gone home with three people he had found attractive. He’d never found people he could engage with so well, which made him even more nervous. He wasn’t sure how he could broach the subject, or even that he should. How would he even go about it, “Hey I think you all are pretty attractive, wanna fuck?” He snorted, he was sure that would go down great.

The other three had all gone into the kitchen, leaving Alex to be consumed with his thoughts. They returned with the beers they had gone for, Laurens and Lafayette sat on the couch on either side of him while Mulligan sat on the table in front of him.

“Alex why are you still wearing your jacket?” Lafayette admonished, “Let me take it off for you.” Alex swore Lafayette’s hands lingered as they dragged his jacket off his shoulders. Only his jacket had been taken off but he had never felt more naked. Silence reigned for a few moments before Laurens broke it

“So Alex, we were talking in the kitchen and we were wondering, do you find any of us attractive?”

Alex nearly choked on his drink, “Um I mean objectively yeah you all are attractive.” Alex wondered where his natural eloquence had gone, these three were the first he knew of who could rob him of his power of speech.

“Mon petit lion we want to know what you think of us personally”

Alex couldn’t speak, his tongue felt like lead, his face was on fire. He stared down at his lap so he wouldn’t have to look at the others. Mulligan placed a finger under Alex’s chin and raised his head so Alex would have to look at him.

“Alexander, the three of us have a sort of relationship with the others. Occasionally we choose to bring others to our bed. You don’t have to feel pressured to do anything you don’t want to do. If you just want to spend the night here that’s fine. However-” at this Lafayette and Laurens came closer to Alex, Lafayette pushing his face into Alex’s neck, “- we would be honoured if you would sleep with us.”

“Come to bed with us,” Lafayette whispered as he kissed Alex’s neck.

“You’ll enjoy it,” Laurens said as he ran his hands over Alex’s torso, his hands sneaking under his shirt.

What did they expect his answer to be then? “Yes”

Mulligan smiled and pressed a kiss to Alex’s lips.

After that Alex could only perceived a blus of hand and mouths that half pushed him, half carried him to the bedroom and pushed him into the surprisingly large bed.

“We needed a bed for all three of us, plus any guests,” Laurens laughed. He was undoing the buttons to Alex’s shirt while Lafayette pulled off his pants. Mulligan knelt at the top of the bed, with Alex’s head in his lap, stroking his hair. Alex was grateful for the sensation, it grounded him and kept him from being too overwhelmed.

Lafayette smirked, having gotten Alex’s pants off before Laurens had got his shirt off. To celebrate he mouthed at Alex’s dick through his underwear, before pulling it down enough to swallow Alex’s cock.

Alex cried out, he tried to buck his hip but Lafayette held him down with an iron grip.

“It’s alright,” Mulligan said, “You’re doing so well,” Warmth swelled in Alex’s chest at his words.

Laurens tossed the lube down to Lafayette. “If you get to suck him off first I get to fuck him first,” he said, before setting to work mouthing at Alex’s chest.

Lafayette, regrettably for both parties, pulled off of Alex’s dick in order to get his underwear down all the way. As he lubed his fingers, he looked down at his lovers. Laurens moved his mouth and hands all over Alex’s torso as Alex twitched and shivered, his cock leaking against his stomach. Mulligan held his head in his lap, keeping him steady. Lafayette was unsurprised to see that Mulligan was only shirtless, while he and Laurens were already down to their underwear. Mulligan usually was the last to get undressed whenever they had sex, preferring to let the other’s go first.

Mulligan noticed Lafayette looking. He leaned forward and they shared a kiss, before Lafayette went down on Alex once more. Lafayette was much gentler this time. He licked and kissed the inside of Alex’s thighs, pressing butterfly kissed to his hipbones before moving to kiss and lick his cock. As he sucked at the head of Alex’s cock, Lafayette carefully circled his entrance before pushing a finger in.

“Have you ever had someone inside you before?” Lafayette heard Mulligan ask.

Alex tried to focus through his arousal to answer. “I’ve fingered myself before and I’ve had partners finger me but I’ve never been fucked.”

Though all three considered the concept of virginity to be a social construct, they all felt a spike of arousal at Alex’s words. They all were please to share in their beautiful boy’s first time.

(None of them thought to wonder when they had started to consider Alexander theirs).

Alex tried to focus on the sensations running through his body, everything felt so new and he had no idea when he’d be able to experience them again. He felt Laurens moving across his chest and stomach, mouth and hands everywhere. He struggled not to come when Lafayette pushed a second finger in, giving a hard suck on his cock as he did so. In, out, in, out, in this way Alex kept his arousal at bay even as Lafayette added a third finger.

Lafayette deemed Alex ready and pulled back. He felt sorry for their poor boy as Alex whined, closing his legs around Lafayette in and attempt to keep him in place. Lafayette reassuring ran his hands along the sides of Alex’s thighs. “He is ready,” he said to Laurens and switched placed with the other.

Laurens eagerly took his place between Alex’s legs and lined up his cock, he desired Alex since he first caught sight of him in the bar.He tenderly stroked Alex’s cheek.

“Are you ready for me babe?” he asked

Alex opened his eyes and nodded. Laurens didn’t need much more encouragement. Carefully, he pushed into Alexander. All three watched Alex’s face, to see if it was too much for him. Alex’s face tightened a bit before relaxing.

“It’s alright,” Alex assured them, “I’m alright.”

Laurens gave small thrust to get Alex used to the feeling. Alex let out an appreciative moan, encouraging Laurens to go harder and faster. It wasn’t long before Laurens was thrusting in earnest.

“Fuck Alex,” Laurens moaned, “You are so tight, so good.”

As Laurens fucked Alex, Lafayette and Mulligan lazily kissed. Mulligan continued to stroke Alex’s hair while Lafayette laced his fingers with Alex’s. Mulligan snuck a hand into Lafayette’s boxers, slowly stroking his cock.

“Merde,” Lafayette squeezed Mulligan’s shoulder, “If you keep this up I will come before I get to fuck him.”

“Don’t come then,” Mulligan retorted, “You’re still young you can get it up again.

Alex only vaguely followed this exchange. Laurens had one hand around his cock and was stroking him as quickly as he was fucking him. He had never felt so aroused in his life, every thrust brought him closer and closer to the edge. Ever so often curses and praises would fall out of Lauren’s mouth

“Alexander you’re perfect you know that, your hole feels amazing around my cock.”

“Shit, you look so beautiful. I thought that the first time I saw you and now your look even more beautiful in our bed.”

“I’m going to cum fuck Alex will you come with me? Can I come in you?”

Alex’s response was to moan and tighten around Laurens. Laurens was able to get in one more thrust before he came inside Alex, dragging Alex over the edge with him.

Lafayette smirked against Mulligans lips and gently took his hand off his cock. Luckily, Laurens had managed to come right before Lafayette did.

“My turn,” he said before sliding down the bed. Laurens obligingly moved from between Alex’s legs, going to lean against the headboard. Mulligan kissed him on the cheek in appreciation of a job well done.

“You did so well Alex,” Lafayette said, slowly tracing his hands up and down Alex’s body, “Do you think you can go again?”

“Fuck me Lafayette,”Alex replied. the fire from earlier in the bar returning to his eyes.

“Oui, bon,” Lafayette grinned, he was so proud of their boy, “But first we must you hard again, you must enjoy yourself Alexander.”

Lafayette lowered his head to mouth at one of Alex’s nipples, while his hand went to the other. Shivers went through Alex’ body at the touch, his nipples had always been sensitive but he couldn’t tell if it was his sensitivity or Lafayette’s touch that had his arousal building ups so quickly. Soon he was grinding his already half hard cock into Lafayette’s stomach.

“Look at you insatiable,” Lafayette teased, “Before tonight you had never been fucked and now you are already begging for more.”

One of Lafayette’s hands continued to play with Alex’s nipple while other traced down his stomach. Lafayette circled a finger around the base of Alex’s cock, before jerking him off once, then continuing on its journey down. He ran a finger lightly between Alex’s balls, across his perineum before reaching his goal, Alex’s entrance.

“Oh Alex poor dear, Laurens was quite rough with you, your poor hole is all stretched out.” Lafayette pushed a finger inside Alex, causing him to writhe against the sheets. “And look at the mess he left behind, I’ll hardly need any lube at all with all of this inside you.”

“Hurry up,” Alex moaned, “I’m ready!”

“Are you sweetheart? Well I best not keep you waiting.” Laurens handed Lafayette the lube, with the hand which was not slowly stroking his already rehardening cock. Lafayette quickly slicked up his cock before sliding into Alex. Alex adjusted much more quickly, he clenched his hole around Lafayette’s cock. “I said I was ready!”

Lafayette gave a hard, deep thrust, which silenced Alex’s protests with a whimper. “Dear I find it very hard to believe that you have never taken a cock before, not because I don’t trust you of course, but because you take one so beautifully”

Laurens spend up his strokes and Mulligan had to shift to relieve some of the pressure from his cock. Lafayette had proven time and time again to be the master of dirty talk in the bedroom.

“I wish you could understand how perfect you feel around me, you are so hot at tight and wet. You are so beautiful lying under me, the way you writhe on my cock like you will never get enough. Do you know when you look the most beautiful?” Lafayette did not wait for answer, “The first time is when you are arguing, the second time is when you are being fucked.”

Alex’s cocked twitched as Lafayette spoke. He could not understand how this person who had just met could understand his need to be acknowledged and praised and use it to reduce to a writhing mess, a mass of instincts that could only moan and rock his hips to meet Lafayette’s cock. Alex could not help but compare the two in his head. While Laurens had been hard and fast, Lafayette’s thrusts were deep and sure. Lafayette fucked as if he had all the time in the world to take Alex apart.

“This is not to say you aren’t beautiful at other times of course,” Lafayette continues, relishing in the effect his words had on Alex, “but mon petit lion in these moments you look so alive. Oh, if you had been born 500 years ago the greatest artists would have fought to capture your image. Leonardo da Vinci would have kept an easel next to the bed as he fucked you, for fear of forgetting you face. But alas, you are born to late and you have only my words to contain you.”

“You have such a clever mouth Alex. I think next time we fuck I will have you suck my cock. Have you sucked cock before Alex? No matter I will teach you. And you are such a determined and quick learner. That quick witted tongue of yours can sure accomplish any task put to it.”

“Please,” Alex begged. Lafayette’s words uncoiled desire from deep within his belly. He wished to feel the weight of a cock in his mouth, to be fucked on both ends.

“Non, not tonight,” Alex would have protested except for the way Lafayette looked at him, eyes shining with fondness. He traced the side of Alex’s face before resting his thumb on Alex’s bottom lip.

“Tonight we worship you,” Alex took Lafayette’s thumb into his mouth and sucked, pleased a see a shiver run through his body at his actions.

“Incorrigible boy,” Lafayette said as he resumed fucking Alexander, “What should we do with you. Well if you are sucking cock that’s your mouth occupied but that leaves two of us and only one hole remaining. Now that’s hardly fair is it? Ah I know, two of us can fuck you from behind while you suck the third’s cock. Now that would be wonderful, wouldn’t it? I can’t even think of now which position I’d rather be in, your ass is already so wonderfully tight, imagine two of us in there. What do you think John? Hercules?”

“Oh fuck, yes!’ Laurens moaned. Mulligan could do no more than let out a strangled moan of agreement. He could imagine it already, the tight heat of Alexander’s body and the feeling of one of the other’s moving with him. Neither stopped to consider when they had decided there would be a next time, when so few of the other’s they had invited to bed made repeat appearances.

“Yes Alexander we have so many plans for you for next time. You must tell us what you want to do to. I want to see that lovely blush on your face again, the one you had when we propositioned you. Were you nervous, waiting while we were in the kitchen? I am so sorry my dear, we were discussing the best way to ask you. We didn’t want to scare you away. And look how it turned out? You so perfectly lying under us. So beautiful under us. You already have one load in you Alex, can you take another? You will be so, so full when we are done with you.”

Alex released Lafayette’s thumb from his mouth and moaned his assent.

“Good Alex,” Lafayette’s thrusts were already becoming ragged as he neared his release, “Then come, just on my cock.”

Alex did, clenching around Lafayette’s cock as he came a second time. Lafayette thrusted once, twice more and then came deep inside Alex. At this sight Laurens came as well, biting into Mulligan’s shoulder to as he did.

Alex could feel the come trickle out of him as Lafayette pulled out. He wasn’t sure how he could hold Mulligan’s load inside him but he was determined to try.

“It’s alright,” Mulligan said, as if he had read Alex’s mind, “You can rest if you want. I don’t have to fuck you tonight.”

As much as the promise of later made him happy, Alexander Hamilton had never backed down from a challenge.

He reached and tugged Mulligan down to kiss him. The upside down angle was awkward but they made it work.

“Fuck me,” Alex whispered against his lips.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Take off your pants.” Alex almost laughed at the expression on Mulligan’s face it was clear that in his haze of desire he had forgotten he had them on. As Mulligan slipped off the bed to obey Alex’s command, Laurens slipped a pillow under his head to replace Mulligan’s lap.

Alex and the others watched as Mulligan stripped his final layer, standing up straight so they could see him properly. After a few moments of ogling, Alex belatedly realised Mulligan was waiting for his next command.

“Come here and put your cock in me, but don’t fuck me yet.”

Mulligan smiled and did as he was told. Alex shuddered a little as Mulligans cock slipped inside his still sensitive hole, but it wasn’t too bad.

“Now sit up so I can ride you.” Mulligan obliged.

Alex’s first few movements were unsure but he soon got he rhythm, moving up and down on Mulligan’s cock as Mulligan held onto his hips to steady him. Alex alternated between kissing Mulligan and kissing Lafayette, while Laurens sucked Lafayette’s cock.

“You are so beautiful,” said Mulligan. Alex pressed his face into Mulligan’s neck to hide his blush.

Mulligan came quickly because of how long he had been waiting, watching his lovers fuck in an extended, torturous foreplay. He brought his hand to Alex’s cock and with on swipe of his thumb over the head Alex was coming. Alex sagged against Mulligan’s chest, suddenly feeling weary at the end of the night. Mulligan carefully lowered Alex to the bed and then went to the bathroom to get a rag to clean him off. Drifting in and out of conciousness, Alex held on to Lafayette’s hand. He only realised when Lafayette came when his grip tightened, Laurens swallowing his come greedily.

“Everybody finished?” Mulligan teased as he came back.

“Ha ha,” Laurens replied sarcasically. He and Lafayette both took rags helped Mulligan clean off Alex, who was too exhausted to do anything but groan at their efforts.

“Have we got all?” Laurens asked.

“Let me check,” Lafayette replied before ducking his head between Alex’s legs to kiss his entrance, before licking a long stripe across it. Alex moaned and his dick twitched halfheartedly but he was well and truly spent.

“Stop it,” Mulligan said, swatting Lafayette with a rag. Lafayette laughed and moved from between Alex’s legs.

“Goodnight mon petit lion,” he said, “There is more where that came from.”

The other three turned off the light and all of them snuggled with Alex in the bed.

Under the cover of darkness, where no-one could see his face Alex asked “So are we really going to do this again?”

“Oui,” Lafayette replied, “If you let us we will keep you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on my [tumblr](http://p1nk-lemons.tumblr.com/post/137402123880/based-off-of-this-fanart-i-am-hamiltrash-that). Based on this [fanart](http://thelilnan.tumblr.com/post/133843334538).


End file.
